Here without you
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Están solos, vacíos y rotos, cuando un objeto les encuentra para darles todo lo que pueden desear. Ellos se entregan sin reparos, aunque con ello comienzan a vivir una mentira. Para el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.**

**Esta historia participa en el Reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Here without you.

Se encuentran allí cada día, en esa sala oscura y apartada, esa sala donde ella le encontró la primera vez, donde empezó todo. Tiempo después los dos se dieron cuenta de que ellos no habían hallado el lugar, había sido al revés. Esa sala les había atraído, les había atrapado a ambos, aprovechándose del dolor que les invadía, del deseo que les consumía.

Comenzó con un roce, una caricia inocente en la que ella le acarició la mejilla, mirándole como si no le hubiera visto nunca. Él la observó y vio en ella todo lo que había deseado, lo que le había reconcomido durante tanto tiempo, lo que no podía anhelar. Vio un cabello enmarañado y unos preciosos ojos castaños, vio la esperanza de no ser un monstruo. Se acercó y la besó suavemente, y ella le respondió aunque no fue suave ni tierno, como él siempre había esperado, fue salvaje, fuego. Sus besos eran mordiscos y sus caricias arañaban, no era la caricia inocente sino el toque duro y desesperado, hambriento y culpable.

Eran momentos difíciles para todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, los alumnos vivían con miedo, los minutos pasaban lentos y las noches no representaban ningún descanso, tan sólo reflejaban el término de un día más de horror, el comienzo de uno nuevo en el que luchar para sobrevivir. Pero ellos dos siempre tenían su momento frente al espejo, su tiempo de paz, de no pensar y de sentirse libres a la vez que atados a la prisión que ese objeto creaba a su alrededor, esa cárcel de la que no querían huir en realidad, porque en ese espacio construían un mundo ideal, el que les habría gustado vivir, les alejaba de la realidad. Tras el orgasmo ambos se abrazaban frente al espejo. Lo miraban durante segundos eternos que nunca eran suficiente. Al volver a sus habitaciones se reprochaban lo que estaban haciendo, se sentían culpables pero no podían librarse de esa droga porque dejarla implicaba hundirse en el terror. Frente el espejo eran ellos realmente, sin casas ni estatus de sangre, sin máscaras, durante esos días se desnudaron frente al otro, dejaron ver todo su ser, lo que tenían que ocultar a los demás.

En el desayuno Draco echaba miradas fugaces a la mesa de Gryffindor, la veía rodeada de sus amigos, siempre susurrando lo que él sabía serían nuevos planes que les traerían problemas. Tras la cena esperaba hasta que la veía despedirse de ellos, abandonar el comedor y entonces él hacía lo mismo. Ella le esperaba en su lugar secreto, siempre mirando el espejo. A veces él se colocaba detrás de ella y observaba la imagen que el objeto les devolvía. Acariciaba su cabello revuelto, tan rizado como el de un león, aunque al tacto siempre era demasiado suave, demasiado fino. Se lo apartaba y besaba su cuello, ella soltaba un suave gemido y el espejo la reflejaba sonrojada, con los ojos semicerrados. Se abría la camisa mostrando un pequeño sujetador. Él acariciaba su pecho que siempre parecía más lleno al tacto que a la vista. La besaba y miraba fijamente sus ojos, que de cerca dejaban el chocolate para convertirse en caramelo. Le hacía el amor observando todas sus expresiones, sus movimientos, sus miradas se encontraban en el espejo, los dos estaban atentos a lo que el otro hacía. Draco se deleitaba con las expresiones de ella, cómo cerraba los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando llegaba al orgasmo, cómo le arañaba la espalda, cómo movía sus caderas sobre las de él. En sus fantasías, Hermione siempre había sido dulce y frágil, pero en esta realidad era aún mejor. No había ninguna fragilidad en ella, la joven quería fuerza en sus encuentros.

Nunca hablaban, como si sus voces pudieran romper la magia del lugar, lo que se había creado en torno a ellos y un espejo. Lo suyo era un pacto silencioso, los dos sabían lo que necesitaban y no querían romperlo, una simple palabra podría destruir su mundo de cristal. Así fue hasta el último día en que se vieron, el día en que ella no volvió y él se quedó un poco más roto, un poco más solo. Ese día, mientras permanecían abrazados mirándose en el espejo, siempre en el espejo, ella le habló.

–No voy a volver al castillo después de las vacaciones. Mis padres creen que es peligroso. Y creo que es lo mejor.

Se quedó callada, esperando algo de él, tal vez unas palabras de despedida. Nunca llegaron. Entonces ella se levantó y se vistió, y le miró, a él y no a la imagen del espejo.

–Me estoy despidiendo de ti, no de él. Quiero que me veas a mi –la miró y era otra persona, pero a la vez era la misma con la que había pasado los únicos momentos buenos de los últimos meses.

Ella acarició su mejilla y musitó "adiós, Draco". La vio marchar, a la mujer que era y también a la que el espejo le mostraba. Las dos le abandonaban, para siempre.

Tocó con su mano esa última caricia y susurró "adiós, Weasley".

* * *

Nota: Cuando pensé en el espejo de Oesed, me vino la idea de acostarse con alguien delante del espejo, deseando a otra persona. Podría ser una experiencia interesante, y me decidí por esta pareja porque empecé leyendo mucho Dramione cuando llegué a FFN. La tercera persona es Ginny, obviamente, y la elegí porque el Drinny también tenía su fandom y lo poco que leí de ellos tenía química. También la elegí porque Ginny no me cae mal si se empareja con cualquiera que no sea Harry XDDD

Espero que os guste este pequeño desliz con el Dramione/Drinny, y bueno, tanto si os gusta como si lo odiáis me lo podéis decir en un review :)


End file.
